


Day 153 - Under/cover

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [153]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Sex, Slash, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>If Sherlock's and John’s bed could talk, it would have a lot of tales to tell.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 153 - Under/cover

If Sherlock's and John’s bed could talk, it would have a lot of tales to tell for it has seen a lot of action. And I’m not talking about that kind of action.

It could tell you about the nightmares both men sometimes have, that used to end with thrashing and shouting, but can now be calmed by a warm body pressing close to the dreamer with soothing noises and usually the dreamer slips into a dreamless state without even waking.

It could tell you about that first night they lay next to each other, barely touching, breathless, their hearts racing, neither man sleeping, feeling so sure and oh so insecure at the same time.

It could tell you about countless nights spent talking, laughing, learning each other’s secrets.

It could tell you everyday stories, that Sherlock is prone to stealing the blanket, that John snores when lying on his back, that they never fight in bed, that Sherlock loves eating in bed (John hates the crumbs) and the most frequent argument is who gets to be the big spoon.

But there is the other kind of action too, of course. If the bed could talk, it might tell you about that night their love making was so... enthusiastic, they not only had to change the sheets but the whole bedlinen.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'duvet'.
> 
> Ok, so we had some discussion if it is 'Sherlock's and John’s bed' or 'Sherlock and John’s bed'. I've since then been reliably informed that it's 'Sherlock's and John’s bed' even if the other sounds right to most people.


End file.
